1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to means for lifting, holding and lowering a spare tire assembly relative to the underside of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various apparatuses for handling and storing spare tire assemblies underneath vehicles have been developed. See, for example, Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,372; Fruetel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,819; Cluff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,397; Paul, U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,152; Wasue, U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,167; and Kuhns, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,264. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.